Television content providers sell timeslots during programs to various advertisers. The advertisers show commercials to viewers during the timeslots to promote various goods, services, and ideas. However, viewers are increasingly utilizing a variety of technology (e.g., Video on Demand (VOD), digital video recorder (DVR), etc.) that allows them to enjoy the programs without viewing the commercials. The technology allows viewers to use trick plays to, for example, fast forward through commercials. Consequently, content providers and advertisers are losing opportunities to show commercials to users. Re-encoding commercials into VOD content and/or recorded DVR content and forcibly displaying the commercials requires utilizing lots of resources and negatively effects viewers' experience.